Loved and Lost
by Cheergirl3
Summary: "If you love her, then why'd you do it?" "I don't know." I turn my head and see her in his arms with a real smile etched across her face. I feel a cringe in my heart. No it's more of an ache. "I guess you never know what you have until it's gone."


**Loved and Lost**

**Starting a story I've wanted to write for a while now. Don't worry the chapters will be much longer. This is just a start so I can see if anyone likes it so far. This is going to be a Brathan/Brucas love triangle story with a little Leyton. But don't worry not too much. I kind of sort of well hate Leyton in the show. AU. I don't in anyway own any part of One Tree Hill or it's characters.**

"_If you love her, then why did you do it?" "I don't know" I answer honestly. I have been asking myself the same question for weeks now. I turn my head and see her in his arms with a real smile etched across her face. I feel a cringe in my heart. No it's more of an ache. "I guess you never know what you have until it's gone." _

**Chapter 1**

**Nathan POV**

This is the year. Junior year. Yes, junior year isn't known to be as important and memorable as senior year, but for now, it will have to do. It's the first year that I will be playing on the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team as the starting shooting guard. How do I know this? Well first, because I'm Dan Scott's kid and he's like a freaking basketball legend around here. And second, I'm damn good. I can still remember two years ago, when I first tried out for the team. Being Dan Scott's son and all, I was immediately put on a pedestal and as my father once said many years ago, "destined for greatness." My dad had been pressuring me months prior to the try outs and working me out so I could be in perfect shape. Not that I wasn't already. I know I was and am still in great and if I ever need any reminder, I can just ask any girl on campus. So anyways, I walked into the gym that day standing at six feet tall at the time, looking like any other freshman trying out. Well besides my undeniably good looks and confidence lurking throughout every bone in my body. But once I actually started playing the game, I was anything but ordinary. The smirk on my face said it all. Nobody on the team was any match for me. I was automatically put on the varsity team and I must admit, I've gotten to play a fair amount of time over the last two years and I'm grateful for that. But this year is my year. When I step on the court, all of the fans will be cheering for me and so will the cheerleaders.

Talking about cheerleaders, here comes my very own right now. "Hey hotshot," she greets me with a quick peck on the lips before entwining her petite hand with my much larger one. But even with the size difference, I can't help but feel that her hand fits perfectly. I grin back at her and say, "Hey Brookie Cookie." She frowns. "What?" I ask innocently. "Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what you did. I thought when we started dating we decided you would stop calling me that" she pouts. "No because if I remember correctly, which I do, you demanded that I stop calling you that, but me being well. "I gesture my hands toward myself before continuing, "me, convinced you to do something else that is much more productive and enjoyable than bossing me around." I wrap my arms around her petite yet curvy body and again realize how perfect her body melds into mine. A quick smile crosses her face, dimples and all; before she gives me what I expect is going to be a witty reply. "I don't think I remember what this something else was. Maybe you should refresh my memory?" she says while tapping her chin as if she were actually pondering as to what "something else" was. "Oh I will, trust me. But first I need you to admit that doing that thing is more fun than bossing me around" I challenged, as my hands made their way to her hips, pulling her closer into me so that we were touching everywhere but our lips. She closes her eyes for a second and my smirk grows larger along with my ego, if that was even possible. Her mouth opens and I expect another smart worded reply instead she just says "kiss me." Rule #1 with Brooke Davis: expect the unexpected.

Her green eyes that are delicately speckled with brown, meet my blue orbs. She raises her eyebrow in the way that only she has mastered to perfection and I lean my face forward halfway. Once my lips reach hers, I inwardly groan with desire. She smiles into the kiss and as do I. Rule #2: Always do what Brooke Davis tells you to do. At some point during the kiss, our tongues began to collide for an all out battle for dominance that we always seem to have and I wouldn't have it any other way. Her hands are wrapped around my neck, with one of them on the back of my head pulling me closer. My left hand is placed on her hip and my other is on her face, trying to pull her closer. Here we are, right in front of the school, kissing like our lives depended on it. Maybe it did. I can't imagine living my life without the girl in front of me. She's my girlfriend. My best friend. My rock. I don't know where I'd be without her. Yet I can never tell her that. It would make me too vulnerable. I have worked way too hard on building this tough guy interior to have it destroyed and for anyone to see the real me. But I can't say that she hasn't tried and that she hasn't gotten close. So close. Too close. The closest. She knows almost all of my secrets and I know almost all of hers. I know she has her secrets. But they're not as bad as mine. She has built her walls too. But they're not as high up and strong as mine. At least I hope they're not. We have been through so much together in the past six years. We have so many memories together from when we me at age ten at my parents annual dinner party to now, our junior year of high school. She was my first kiss and I was hers. We started dating during the summer before sophomore year and have been since. Well not including all the short breaks up we've had in-between due to rumors of me cheating or me just being an asshole. We've shared so many secrets over the years also. But I've kept quite a few too. Like the fact that most of those rumors have been true and I've been sleeping around for over a year now. I have tried to stop. But I don't know, I guess I don't really want to. I know that deep down Brooke knows the rumors are true, she's not stupid. But she still stays with me and the reason for that I may never know. Maybe that's why I can't stop cheating. No matter what, she's still going to stay with me. I hope. I always deny any rumors of me cheating and she believes me. I pull away from the kiss and just look at her, really look at her, and smile. These are the moments I love most. It's just us, no fighting, no arguing, and no accusations. Just us. She's looking back at me with her dimples still evident on her face as she pants softly from the loss of breath after us kissing. The day I tell her the rumors aren't just rumors, they're facts, is the day I break this girl's heart. I just can't do that. Rule #3: Don't tell Brooke Davis that the rumors are true and you really are a lying cheating ass. Just like your father.


End file.
